(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved disk label sticking device, and more particularly to a disk sticking device in which a label can be flatly and evenly adhered to a compact disk or optical disk, and in which the overall size of the device can be reduced to facilitate packaging, storage, and transportation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electronic recording devices and data carriers, such as compact disks and optical disks are widely used today. These disks generally have an annular label adhered to a back side thereof. The label is printed by using a printing machine or a printer, and is adhered to the disk by hand or using a label-sticking device. If the label is adhered by hand, the disk may be accidentally damaged, and the efficiency is poor. Besides, the label cannot be adhered flatly or evenly to the disk. In using a label sticker device, an adhesive backed label is placed reversely on a fixed label-bearing seat, and a disk is placed reversely on a receiving seat. By pressing the receiving seat downwardly, the disk is caused to adhere to the label. When pressure is released, and the receiving seat is pushed upward by an elastic force, the disk can then be removed. However, since the label is not always placed flat, and the disk may deviate when the receiving seat displaces downwardly, the label adhered to the disk may not be even and flat. Oftentimes, the worker has to press or spread the label evenly by hand, which is inefficient.